A new society, the International Behavioral and Neural Genetics Society (IBANGS) is dedicated to explication of brain mechanisms underlying behavioral and neurogenetic contributions to individual differences. Members employ a full range of model systems, including neural network modeling, C. elegans, D. melanogaster, rodents, non-human primates and humans. Genetic methods employed range widely, including multivariate statistical analyses of gene function, gene expression arrays/proteomics analyses, and gene targeting studies (random and targeted mutagenesis), studies of chimeras, selectively bred and inbred strains, and gene finding methods including linkage and association analyses of major genes and quantitative trait loci. Members include faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate and medical students in a wide variety of disciplines. The group has met 5 times, annually since 1999, and has grown from 100 to 200 paid members. A new journal (Genes, Brains and Behavior, Blackwell Publishing Ltd.) is being published by the society. It is a benefit of IBANGS membership and has published its first four issues. Because of the historic prominence of alcohol-related work in neurobehavioral genetics, studies of alcohol's effects have been represented in each of the scientific programs for IBANGS meetings to date. Support is sought to defray travel expenses for 20 students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty each year. This young society represents an opportunity to attract a core group of young investigators to alcohol research during their formative years.